L'orgueil
by AngelMiki
Summary: L'orgueil était ce qu'y l'a longtemps qualifiée. Mais à présent ...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'avoue, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié ... mais je dois dire que j'ai un peu de mal à sortir ma sorcière de _La goutte de mer_ de la tête donc j'avance pas pour le reste ! Je sais, c'est triste.

Cependant, je reviens avec un petit OS ! Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient (sauf peut-être la grand-mère !) ni l'histoire de base, ni la chanson (Aku no musume et sa suite).

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira ! Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé le lire !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

-Grand-mère !

Une vieille femme se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait interpellée. Une enfant d'une dizaine d'années se précipita à ses côtés. La fillette posa les genoux à terre et croisa les bras sur ceux de son aïeule.

La petite arborait une courte chevelure blonde, lui arrivant aux épaules, et retenue par un serre-tête blanc. Ses yeux bleus dévisageaient son ancêtre avec douceur.

L'aïeule sourit et passa une main rêveuse dans les boucles blondes de sa petite-fille. Elle la regardait avec une nostalgie palpable, mais l'enfant ne le perçut pas. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'un garçon du même âge qui regardait la scène en retrait.

Du haut de ses dix ans, il suivait sa sœur comme son ombre. Encore de jeune âge, les deux enfants pouvaient être aisément confondus, bien que tout deux s'habillent de manière totalement différente.

-Len ! Viens vite ! L'incita la fille.

Le garçon lui sourit tendrement, s'approcha et prit la même position que sa sœur. La vieille femme prit un air douloureux que seul Len sembla identifier, bien qu'il ne le montra pas une seule seconde.

-Que veux-tu comme histoire Rin ? Demanda l'aïeule d'une voix chevrotante.

-Une histoire de princesse !

-Il n'est pas sûre qu'elle soit très plaisante !

Rin haussa les épaules. Elle voulait une histoire contenant une princesse, même si ce n'était pas féerique. Len jeta un coup d'œil à sa jumelle mais ne dit rien, attendant le début de l'histoire. Cependant, la grand-mère avait l'intuition qu'il savait quelle histoire la plus âgée allait conter.

-Il était une fois, dans un monde lointain …

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un monde lointain, un royaume qui n'était pas dirigé par une sage royauté, mais par une enfant d'à peine quatorze ans.

On raconte que cette frêle princesse n'était pas née seule. Quand elle était venue au monde, elle avait un jumeau. Mais pour des raisons politiques, il était plus avantageux d'avoir une princesse à la tête du pays plutôt qu'un prince. Mais ne pouvant se résigner à supprimer le second enfant, les adultes les séparèrent.

La fillette fut élevée comme la princesse qu'elle était. Gâtée, elle en demandait toujours plus.

Le garçon, arraché à sa seule famille, grandit pour servir comme il se devait la princesse. Bien qu'il ne partageait pas le titre avec sa sœur, il ne le regretta jamais. Son seul désir était de combler ceux de sa moitié.

* * *

L'aïeule s'arrêta un instant, les yeux dans le vague alors qu'elle regardait les jumeaux appuyés sur ses genoux. Elle passa une main tendre dans les cheveux de ses deux adorables petits. Elle répondit au regard grave de Len avec un sourire tendre, puis elle reprit son récit :

-Tout et tous semblaient lui appartenir …

* * *

Certaine de son pouvoir infini et tout puissant, la princesse ravissait ce qu'elle souhaitait. Si jamais elle manquait de quoi que ce soit, elle allait le prendre auprès du peuple ignorant. Elle multipliait fêtes et bals.

Ce fut notamment pendant l'un de ces derniers, que la princesse tomba amoureuse. Le prince choisi, était le dirigeant d'un royaume avoisinant. Mais ce dernier était déjà promis à la dame d'un pays proche.

La jalousie rongea le cœur de la princesse, petit à petit. Jamais elle ne comprit pourquoi ce prince préférait une dame en vert plutôt qu'elle. Agacée, elle convoqua sous peu son magistrat. Puis elle lui susurra à l'oreille de venger son honneur et d'exterminer le pays de cette dame.

Malgré cette décision, commandée par une jalousie dévorante, personne ne la contesta. Il était de notoriété connue que la princesse évinçait toute personne qui n'était pas de son avis.

* * *

-Elle n'est pas très drôle ton histoire grand-mère ! Fit remarquer Rin.

-En effet ma chérie, mais je t'avais prévenue …

-On est vraiment obligés de l'entendre jusqu'au bout ?

La moue boudeuse de la fillette arracha un sourire plein de tendresse à la vieille femme et au garçon. Celui-ci posa une main sur celle de sa sœur et lui murmura :

-Oui, nous le devons.

-D'accord, accorda Rin.

L'aïeule eut une nouvelle fois un sourire un peu douloureux avant de reprendre une nouvelle fois :

-La princesse du mal devait être entravée …

* * *

Las de guerres incessantes, le peuple en avait assez d'écouter les caprices de la princesse. Il prit alors les armes, escorté par une sabreuse vengeresse rouge et un prince masqué.

Mais peu savait alors que le prince était celui qui avait été fiancé à la dame en vert. Cette dernière avait été assassinée par un garçon dont le seul dessein était de remplir ceux de sa princesse.

Caché dans sa chambre, loin du regard des autres, le serviteur de la terrible princesse avait longuement pleuré, car il avait été épris de cette dame qu'il avait lui-même tué. Dissimulée, la jeune reine avait entendu les pleurs de celui qui l'avait servie le plus fidèlement. Malgré les remords qui commençaient à poindre au fond de son cœur, la princesse ne pouvait plus reculer. Il était bien trop tard pour cela.

Malgré le vœu de protection envers la princesse, toute sa cour se détourna d'elle. Les nobles, les soldats et autres serviteurs laissèrent la foule en colère pénétrer dans le château.

Affolée et cernée, la princesse fut surprise par la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle vit l'invitée entrer. Une jeune femme de son âge s'avança, portant dans ses mains les vêtements de celui qui lui était le plus fidèle.

-Porte-les puis enfuis-toi immédiatement !

Et la princesse comprit. Son serviteur, son jumeau, avait revêtu ses propres atours pour prendre sa place et lui laisser une chance. Il la pressa tellement qu'elle se changea sans trop réfléchir.

Le serviteur passa une cape noire sur les épaules de sa sœur en souriant. La poussant à s'enfuir, il lui confia une petite bouteille de verre. Quand la princesse fut enfin partie, l'imposteur se posta sur le balcon, attendant les détracteurs de sa sœur.

Pendant ce temps, la princesse déguisée parcourut les couloirs au pas de course. Elle croisa l'armée constituée par le peuple, qui lui demanda où se trouvait la princesse. Incapable de répondre, elle serra la bouteille dans ses mains et s'enfuit de plus belle. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir ce frère qu'elle abandonnait à son sort, mais elle ne pouvait pas indiquer la route à ses poursuivants, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

La princesse fut emprisonnée avant la fin de la journée. Son procès se fit expéditif et bientôt la princesse fut amenée sur la place publique pour recevoir son châtiment.

Alors que la foule lançait des vivats, une seule personne ne louait pas cette sentence injuste. Une personne de quatorze ans qui serrait dans ses mains une petite bouteille de verre.

La princesse, montée sur l'échafaudage, ne posa pas les yeux sur le peuple enragé. Quand les cloches sonnèrent quinze fois, l'ancienne dirigeante du pays sourit et dit :

-Tiens, c'est l'heure du goûter !

Cachée dans la foule, au pied de l'estrade, celle qui était devenue son majordome sourit jusqu'à la fin de la sentence. Et alors que la tête de celui qui était devenu la princesse roulait, la véritable serra la bouteille à s'en faire blanchir les articulations et fondit en larmes.

-Pour te protéger, je deviendrais moi-même un démon ! Lui avait-il dit autrefois.

La princesse ne cessa de pleurer. Par sa faute et son orgueil, celui qui lui était le plus cher était parti.

La princesse s'en fut de la ville. Elle trouva refuge près de la mer.

* * *

L'aïeule fit une nouvelle pause dans son récit. Les jumeaux avaient la tête baissée, peiné par la tournure que prenait cette histoire. La vieille femme sourit en les voyant joindre leurs mains. Puis elle reprit :

-On raconte que cette mer cache un secret …

* * *

Une légende raconte que cette mer cacherait un secret. Si un vœu est inscrit sur un parchemin et mit dans une bouteille et, seulement s'il atteint l'autre rive, le souhait se réalise.

Le princesse jeta cette petite bouteille aussi loin qu'elle le put. C'était la moindre des choses : essayer d'exaucer le vœu de celui qui l'avait protégée.

Alors que chaque jour passait, l'ancienne princesse ne cessait de repenser à ces jours anciens où son bien-aimé majordome était à ses côtés. Elle dessinait sans cesse ce garçon qu'elle avait dû laisser derrière elle, essayant de se rappeler chacun de ses traits.

Il était trop tard à présent, mais la frêle princesse regrettait ces doux moments. Ce n'est qu'en perdant quelque chose que l'on se rend compte qu'il nous tenait à cœur. Jamais elle ne comprit aussi bien cet adage.

Chaque jour la princesse se tenait sur la plage, attendant un signe que le vœu de son frère s'était réalisé. Chaque matin elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait. Si elle n'avait pas été si orgueilleuse, jamais son jumeau n'aurait eu à se sacrifier.

Ne cessant de ressasser ses périlleux souvenirs, la princesse fondit en larmes. Soudain, elle sentit des bras réconfortants l'entourer. L'étreinte fut fugace mais elle pouvait la reconnaître entre mille.

-Si un jour il nous sera permis de renaître, j'aimerais, qu'à nouveau, nous puissions nous rencontrer …

Le souffle était doux et résonna à ses oreilles. C'était le vœu qu'il avait inscrit sur ce parchemin, celui-là même qu'elle avait jeté à la mer dans l'espoir qu'il puisse un jour se réaliser. Ce n'était pas seulement le vœu de son frère, mais le sien également.

Alors que l'étreinte se desserrait, la princesse se redressa et fit volte-face. Tendant la main, elle voulait absolument le rattraper, lui dire qu'elle aussi le souhaitait. Elle devait lui dire à quel point elle regrettait. Mais l'apparition disparut avant même qu'elle n'ait pu voir ses traits. La princesse s'effondra. Elle regrettait tellement l'orgueil qui avait été le sien, celui qui avait causé la perte de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, plus que son pouvoir, son royaume, sa richesse et ce maudit prince qui finalement avait causé la ruine de son petit monde.

* * *

-Elle est pas drôle ton histoire grand-mère ! Pleura Rin dans les bras de son frère.

-Je le sais ma chérie.

-C'est une histoire vraie ?

-Certains disent que ce n'est qu'un conte ! Mais je suis persuadée du contraire !

Le regard de Len confirma ce que savait déjà l'aïeule. Le garçon connaissait ce conte. Après tout, lui-aussi avait été aux premières loges de cette terrible histoire.

Les deux enfants s'éloignèrent de leur ancêtre. Celle-ci les regarda par la fenêtre. Elle aimait cette petite maison au bord de la mer. Cette histoire lui avait été racontée par sa propre grand-mère. Cette dernière ne cessait de répéter qu'elle avait été cette terrible princesse, et la douleur dans ses yeux ne démentait pas son propos.

La grand-mère avait été surprise de voir que sa fille avait donné naissance à deux enfants : des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. En grandissant, le garçon était devenu de plus en plus protecteur envers sa jeune sœur. Cette dernière jouait parfois du désir de son jumeau de la servir, mais jamais elle n'abusa de ce désir.

L'aïeule sourit. La princesse et son serviteur avaient bien grandi. Pour elle, il ne faisait aucun doute que la jeune fille et son protecteur étaient la réincarnation de la princesse du mal et de son dévoué majordome.

-Si un jour il nous sera permis de renaître, j'aimerais, qu'à nouveau, nous puissions nous rencontrer, murmura la vieille femme. Votre souhait a été exaucé.

* * *

Bien au loin de la maisonnette, les vagues balayaient la plage. L'eau soulevait le sable sans interruption avec plus ou moins de véhémence. On devinait parfois, quand la mer était déchaînée, une petite bouteille de verre dont le parchemin contenu à l'intérieur était émietté.

Une légende raconte que cette mer cacherait un secret. Si un vœu est inscrit sur un parchemin et mit dans une bouteille et, seulement s'il atteint l'autre rive, le souhait se réalise.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé !

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Même si certaines parties n'étaient pas évidentes à écrire !

Je vous remercie à tous d'avoir lu ce petit OS.

A bientôt.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	2. Réponses aux anonymes

Non ce n'est toujours pas un nouveau chapitre mais les réponses aux review anonymes ! ^^

S.K : "Coucou ! T'en vouloir pour deux review le même jour ? Jamais de la vie ! J'ai gagné deux fois plus ma journée là ! Cette chanson ne m'est pas inconnue, c'est vrai qu'elle est bien ^^ Je suis contente que mon OS t'ait plu ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, même si à certains moments c'était assez dur ! Si j'ai réussi à transmettre ça, c'est cool ! Je voulais essayer de retranscrire ce qui était portait par ces chansons ! Je te remercie, à la fois pour ton compliment et pour ta review. Merci beaucoup. A bientôt ! ^^ Sur ce ... "


End file.
